Hungry Eyes
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: Yami works at a bar called Egpytian Magic. He's not only famous for his bartending skills, but his dance skills as well. What happens when someone doesn't think he can dance? AU YYxY Lemon Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

So... It's been a while. My writers block has been bugging the heck out of me! I'm hoping this story will break that and I'll be able to write more on my other stories.

So, before we begin, a few warnings. **This is yaoi or slash. Meaning one guy falls in love with another guy. Don't like, don't read. This also contains incest. Yami and Yugi are cousins in this story. Again, if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read. It's not really stressed or anything, so if you wanted to think of them as just friends, I think you could get away with it. Yugi's also underage in the story, whereas Yami is not. Yugi is 17, while Yami is 22. **

**So if you decide to flame the story because of any of the above reasons, I'll use it to cook steaks with. **

(Also contains Confident!Yugi who knows what he wants...)

It also contains a smidgen of puppyshipping. It's really tiny. Smaller than the doorknob on Alice in Wonderland. You really really really have to squint to see it.

For everyone else, please enjoy the story. Also, if you all see any spelling errors, would you kindly let me know? I didn't really review the story...

See you at the bottom!

* * *

Hungry Eyes

Yami sighed for the tenth time that night. He was at work, a dance club in downtown Domino, called Egyptian Magic. He was one of three bartenders. The other two, Marik and Bakura, were down at the other end of the bar taking care of a huge group of people. The entire club was packed and there were even more people lined up outside. The music was being controlled by a new DJ that their boss, Seto, had hired. A kid named Joey, who seemed to know Seto from some place long ago. The two were constantly at each other's throats. Yami was amazed that Seto hadn't fired him yet.

Yami sighed and tossed a bottle of daiquiri mix into the air. He whirled around and caught the bottle from behind his back. The customers oohed and ahhed as he finished making their drinks. He set the glasses in front of them and grabbed the empty bottles. He crouched down behind the bar and set them into a crate. Before he stood up, he ran a hand through his spiky hair.

Yami was born with spiky multi-colored hair. Most of it was a dark raven color, while his tips were crimson and the bangs were blonde. Some of said bangs shot up into the dark part of his hair like lightning bolts. His eyes, which as every bit exotic and unusual as his hair, were a deep blood red color. He also had a yearlong tan that made most girls (and guys) drool. All-in-all Yami Sennen was gorgeous. And he knew it too. He knew exactly the kind of effect he had on people. And he used that to his advantage when he worked. He could even charm the Pope into having a drink if he wanted to.

It was this that earned him the title, "The Pharaoh of Egyptian Magic." Whispers could be heard all around the bar. People were wondering if he was taken, (he wasn't) if he was straight, (he was gay) if was looking for someone to be with, (Not at the moment) if he wore colored contacts, (Nope, the color was natural) if he used gel in his hair, (No, that was natural too) and finally if he worked out (Not really. He danced but that was about it.) Yami was well aware of the rumors that floated around because of him. When someone actually asked him, he would simply smile.

"Yami?"

Said person's head snapped up. In front of him stood his exact look-a-like. Well, not exact, but close enough. Yugi Mutou was Yami's younger cousin. He had been staying with him the past couple of months. He was Yami's roommate and best friend. The boy had the same gravity defying, multicolored hair, except he had amethyst tips instead of red. And he didn't have as many blonde streaks in his hair. He had wide, innocent purple eyes as well. Too innocent to be in a place like this, or so Yami thought.

"Yugi, what the hell are you doing here?" Yami demanded as he came around the bar.

Yugi grimaced and smiled sheepishly, but before he had a chance to respond, a voice spoke out from behind him.

"That's my fault," a girl with long red hair and brown eyes said as she stepped around Yugi. She gave a small smile and continued, "One of our classmates invited me out on a date tonight. I was nervous , so I had Yugi come with me. He brought us here, and it was a good think your cousin did come with me. The creep, Ushio, tried to drug me."

Yami's gaze flickered over to Yugi as the smallest of the three nodded, "He threatened us. I knew you were working, so we came over here as fast as we could."

The Pharaoh sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Well, I don't want you two walking home alone. Ra knows what would happen to you both out there. Come on, you can stay behind the bar with me."

He led them back behind the bar and the two pulled out a couple of stools. Yami sighed again, it was going to be a long night.

**2 Hours later…**

Yugi and Serena (the girl he was with) were still sitting behind the bar occasionally talking to Yami. They were having a great time drinking sodas and watching the crowd. They quit talking when the music stopped and Joey's voice came over the speakers.

"Hey, Yami!" he called out, "Why not show off those fabulous dance skills of yours?"

Yami picked up a bottle of rum and shook his head, "Not tonight, Joey."

"Oh, why not? Please?"

Yami merely shook his head and proceeded to pour the rum.

"I don't think you can do it," a voice rang out.

The entire club instantly went quiet. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Yami set the bottle down and slowly turned around. Crimson met smirking amethyst as he asked, "What?"

Yugi's smirk widened, "You heard me, _Pharaoh_, I don't think you can do it."

He walked forward until he was right in front of the popular bartender. He placed his hands on his hips as he stared up at him, "I don't think you can dance."

Yami's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms across his chest, "Oh, really?"

"Yep," Yugi said nodding, "But… if you manage to prove that you can dance, I'll cook for you. Every day. For the next month."

Yami tilted his head as he considered it. Yugi's cooking was fabulous, and he knew he could win. But that kind of dancing he didn't want to do with just anyone. He opened his mouth to say no when an idea hit him. If he said what he was thinking, he doubted Yugi would agree. His mouth curved into a smirk and he nodded, "Fine. It's a deal. On one condition."

"Name it."

"_You_ are the one I dance with," he said. He doubted that Yugi would go through with it. The younger boy was shy and didn't like crowds.

Yugi's eyes narrowed as he hissed at the other, "Are you nuts? You know I can't dance!"

"That's your only choice. Take it or leave it," Yami replied with a shrug.

Yugi was silent for a moment. He knew Yami was expecting him to back out. The two had lived together long enough to figure out what made each other uncomfortable. The entire bar held its breath as they waited for Yugi's answer. A small foreboding smirk made his way onto his face, and Yami gulped. Yugi grinned up at the other and said, "I accept. I just hope you prove me wrong."

To say Yami was not expecting that answer would be an understatement. He was shocked, and while he managed to hide it from the rest of the bar, he knew Yugi knew that he was stunned. He cleared his throat and grinned, "Oh, don't worry little one."

He held out his hand and gave Yugi a smirk that set off the most dormant of butterflies off in the smaller boys stomach as he continued, "I'll make sure that this is one dance you won't soon forget."

* * *

Uh-oh... what's going to happen next?

Don't forget to review!

Jaa!


	2. Chapter 2

So, yeah, I have the whole story written out before hand, and I don't feel like waiting until I get reviews to post the whole thing. The story's not very long to begin with.

Anyways...

Enjoy!

* * *

Hungry Eyes

Yugi gulped and slid his hand into Yami's. The older of the two led them out onto the dance floor. Joey gave a huge grin and started the music. Nickelback's _Into the Night_ started to play. Yami pulled Yugi flush up against himself and grinned at the surprised look that crossed the other's face.

"I told you that this would be a dance that you wouldn't forget," he whispered in his ear.

Yugi gasped as his body came in contact with Yami's. He bit back a groan as Yami's breath teased along his neck. Curious amethyst met darkened crimson as he wondered what to do next.

Yami smirked and grabbed Yugi's hands. He slowly brought them around his neck as he whispered to Yugi, "Wrap your arms around me."

Yugi took the initiative and tangled his hands in Yami's hair, causing the other's eyes to darken even further. Yami slid his hands down Yugi's sides and wrapped his own arms around Yugi's waist. His hands rested comfortably on Yugi's lower back. The one hand was so low that Yugi thought for sure that the moment they began dancing, it would slip down onto his butt.

Yami started to sway side by side, pulling Yugi with him. The smaller look-a-like teased the older boy's hair some more as he grinned up at him. Their faces were so close together that they could feel each other's breath.

Yami grinned devilishly as the music picked up and he spun Yugi away from him. Yugi laughed happily as the Pharaoh pulled him back. This time he kept his arms down by his side as the two fell into tango like movement. Yami's one hand rested on Yugi's hip, while the other remained by his own side.

The song slowed down again, and Yami pulled him close once more. He held Yugi's hips still somewhat as he gazed into the other's eyes. Yugi looked up at questioning crimson with confusion. Yami kept staring into his eyes as he slipped a leg in between Yugi's. The smaller look-a-like immediately understood what was being asked. He gave a tiny smirk of his own and ran a hand up the others arm. He kept the touch light and teasing as his hand ghosted over Yami's neck and into his hair. Yami's eyes turned a darker shade of red and he responded by pulling Yugi's hips closer.

The music picked back up and Yami spun Yugi around again. Yugi twirled back into the Pharaoh's arms. They both paused for a second and stared into each other's eyes with the same sense of wonder. Yugi was wondering how he managed to not notice how absolutely delicious Yami looked when he was panting. Or how his eyes seemed to turn to liquid fire when he was dancing. Yami was awed at the fact that he managed to miss how angelic and beautiful Yugi looked when he was happy. His eyes seemed to shimmer with excitement.

The two began to sway again, but this time they went a little faster than before. The music went even faster and Yami grinded his hips into Yugi's, who threw his head back with a small groan when their very noticeable erections pressed together. Yami growled and seemed to drink in the sight of Yugi's flushed face. Without really thinking, he began to lick and nip at the hollow of Yugi's neck, all the while grinding their hips together.

Yugi moaned and tugged on Yami's hair, pulling him closer. He had never been so happy to be so wrong. Yami pulled back after a moment and smirked at the nice sized hickey he left. Yugi groaned at the loss and opened his eyes. He wasn't sure when he had closed them to begin with. Both boys had a great amount of lust showing unhidden in their eyes.

Yami grinned when the instruments in the song stopped and a solo began. The crowd clapped along with the song as Yami dipped Yugi backwards. Yugi slid his left leg up at the same time and Yami's hand held it underneath his thigh. They stared into each other's eyes and they could clearly see everything the other was feeling. Not that they needed to see it when they could feel exactly how the other's body was reacting. When the clapping stopped, but the voice continued to sing, Yami slowly brought Yugi up, releasing his leg at the same time.

The instruments started back up and Yami spun Yugi around until the smaller one's back was pressed up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and as they began to move again. Yugi threw his arms behind his head and tangled his hands into Yami's hair again. He tilted his head and Yami resumed his attack on the others neck.

The two continued to move almost as if they were one. An idea popped into Yugi's head and he grinded his hips back into Yami, causing him to growl audibly in the smaller male's ear. Yugi gasped and threw his head back. His entire body was on fire from the tiniest amount of touches from Yami.

The song started to end and Yami turned Yugi back around to face him. By now the two boys were panting hard, both from the dance and from the lust that burned its way through their veins. Yami dipped the other back just as the song ended. The crowd burst out into cheers and Yami pulled back up. They stood there in each other's arms as they caught their breath. When they had calmed down enough, Yami laced their fingers together and tugged gently as he whispered in the other's ear, "Come one."

Yami pulled him gently through the crowd back to the bar. Serena was jumping up and down clapping her hands excitedly. Yami pushed Yugi down onto a stool and poured two glasses of water. He handed one to Yugi before wrapping an arm around the smaller one's waist. Serena grinned like the Cheshire Cat and took a sip of her soda. Yugi sighed happily and leaned into Yami.

"Now do you believe that I can dance?" Yami whispered in his ear.

Yugi grinned up at the other, "I don't think I'm convinced just yet."

"I think I could change that," Yami whispered as he set his drink down and wrapped both arms around Yugi's waist.

"What would it cost this time?" Yugi asked as he too set his glass down. His arms circled up around Yami's neck.

"Oh, I could think of a few things," Yami replied with a wicked grin.

"Hey Yami!" Bakura shouted over to them, "You can seduce your little shrimp later. Get your ass over here and pour some drinks."

Yami glared at the silver haired bartender and flipped him off.

Bakura grinned and winked at Yugi, "Not my job, Pharaoh."

Yugi burst out laughing and Yami couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Alright, I'll be back," he said as he looked down into Yugi's eyes.

Yugi smiled, "I'll be here."

"You better be," he replied. He seemed to hesitate before pulling away.

Yugi felt a stab of disappointment that the other didn't kiss him, but he didn't dwell on it. He picked up his glass and took another sip.

"Oh my Gods, Yugi!" Serena just barely refrained from screaming, "That was HOT! But aren't you…?"

"Related?" Yugi interrupted. She nodded and he continued, "Yes, but you're the only one that knows. You're not grossed out are you?"

"No! Are you kidding?" she gaped at him for a moment, "I think it's absolutely hot! You two look absolutely amazing! Oh, and if you two get together, you're going to have to tell me what he kisses like, what he's like in bed, how big he is…"

"Serena! Serena!" Yugi exclaimed as his jaw dropped, "There's no way I'm going to tell you that!"

"Awww! Why not?" she pouted.

"Because I've got to have some secrets, don't I?" he asked.

"Secrets, shmecrets," she said with a wave of her hand. She tilted her head and studied her shorter friend. Yugi was sitting on the stool watching Yami intently. She smiled knowingly and asked, "So what are you going to do?"

Yugi gave a very Yami like smirk, his eyes never wavering from the person in question, "I intend to make him mine, of course."

Serena raised an eyebrow, "How do you plan on doing that?"

Yami looked away from Yami long enough to shoot her a grin that was full of deviousness, "By using his own gift right back at him."

"You're going to use dancing to seduce him?"

"In a sense," he replied with a nod.

She grinned, "When did my innocent little Yugi turn cunning?"

"I've always been this way, Serena," he said as he took a sip of his water, "I've just never shown you this side of me before."

"Well," she said as she reached for another soda, "I think you should show this side more often. I like it."

Yugi gave her a sheepish smile and muttered, "Thanks."

"So cute," she said. Her eyes flickered over to Yami and she couldn't help but ask, "Do you really think you can pull it off?"

Yugi nodded, "Oh, I do. I will make him mine."

Serena shook her head and glanced up and out into the bar. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of someone that was a total desert Goddess. The woman had long red hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her vibrant green eyes sparkled like emeralds. She wore black flats with a flowing multicolored skirt and a tight black t-shirt with short sleeves. Serena gulped and set her soda down, "Yugi, I'm going to leave you to your Yami watching. I just caught sight of the most beautiful creature. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Yugi barely managed to give her a nod before she was off across the bar towards the woman she saw. Yugi shook his head in amusement and went back to watching Yami. Their eyes met and a spark of electricity ran through both of them. Yugi smirked and Yami's eyes narrowed.

He turned to Bakura and said in a slightly nervous tone, "I just got a baaad feeling."

* * *

Poor Yami. He's in trouble.

Don't forget to review!

Jaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

Just what does Yugi have planned?

Read and find out!

Enjoy!

(Contains Lemon.)

* * *

Hungry Eyes

**2 weeks, 4 days, 10 hours, 26 minutes and 54 seconds later. Yami's apartment.**

Yugi had been counting the seconds since he had last touched Yami. He didn't want to overwhelm the other, so he had waited… and waited… and waited until he couldn't wait any longer. Which is why he found himself outside of Yami's studio room with a bottle of water in his hand. Yami's studio was basically his activity room. He would dance, paint, write stories or poetry, and even did some pottery. He would always claim that he wasn't very good, but Yugi would disagree. He thought that anything the other did was absolutely beautiful. Especially his paintings. They seemed to capture the very essence of what he was painting.

Yugi sighed and pushed open the door. Yami was dancing around the room. He looked like an Egyptian belly dancer. His movements were as graceful as his nickname applied. The song came to an end and Yami stopped dancing. He hurried over to the old fashioned record player that he owned and flicked a switch. The record stopped playing and he lifted the needle. He picked up a couple of vinyl records and read the labels. He seemed as if he couldn't make up his mind on what to listen to. Yugi stood just inside the doorway just gazing at Yami. He took a small soundless sigh and knocked on the door.

Yami whirled around and almost dropped the records, "Ra, Yugi, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," Yugi said as he laughed a little. He made his way into the room and shut the door behind him. He walked over to Yami, "I just wanted to bring you some water."

Yami set the records carefully onto the table and took the bottle. He unscrewed the cap and murmured, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Yugi replied. He turned to go, but paused and turned back around, "Yami?"

Yami set the bottle down and picked up another record, "Hmm?"

He looked at the label and nodded to himself, seemingly finding a song that he wanted to listen to.

"Teach me how to dance?" Yugi asked as he stepped closer to the taller boy.

Yami carefully set the record into the player, gently set the needle down and flicked the switch. _Hungry Eyes_ by Eric Carmen floated out of the speakers as he turned around and frowned, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Yugi pouted and said, "Why not? I want to."

"It's not right, Yugi," he said somewhat harshly as he turned away.

"It feels to damn good for me to care about right or wrong," Yugi said as he grabbed Yami's shoulder and whirled him around.

"You realize what I'm talking about, right?" Yami hissed as he grabbed Yugi's upper arms in a tight, but not painful grip.

"Yes, I do," Yugi snapped angrily," And it sure as hell isn't dance lessons."

"Yugi, please, listen to me," Yami begged quietly.

"No, you listen to me, Yami Sennen," Yugi growled as he placed his hands on Yami's chest and pushed him backwards towards the wall, "I know you feel it, Yami. I know you feel it every time we touch."

Yami gave a small grunt as his back hit the wall. He stared surprised down at Yugi, who glared back up at him.

"I know you do, or else you wouldn't have left this," he said as he yanked down his collar to show an almost faded bruise.

Yami looked at it in sadness and a little regret as he gently lifted his hand to lay a finger against it. Yugi had closed his eyes at the touch and when he had opened them again he almost snarled.

"Don't you dare regret it!" he said so sternly that Yami's gaze snapped back to his in surprise, "Listen to me, I want it there."

Yami sighed wearily and tried to respond, "But…"

Yugi's voice and gaze turned soft as he interrupted the other once again, "It's fading, Yami. It's almost gone. I don't want that. I want it there. I want to show the world that I'm taken and who exactly I belong to."

Yami smiled softly and said, "You're not a possession, Yugi."

"I know," he said as he smiled as well, "I just want to be with you any way I can. I… I love you, Yami."

Yami sighed and rested his forehead against Yugi's and both boys closed their eyes. Yami's arms moved down Yugi's and wrapped around his waist. The two were silent for a few minutes until Yami started to whisper, "I have to admit, you caught my attention from the moment I set eyes on you. I knew you were beautiful, I just hadn't realized how much until that night in the club. If I hadn't been working, I probably would have taken you home and made love to you."

Yugi gasped softly as the combination of the words and Yami's voice sent shivers down his spine. Yami grinned when he felt Yugi shiver. He slipped a hand under Yugi's chin and titled his head up. Their eyes opened and love filled crimson stared into equally love filled amethyst.

"And it's not just lust either," he said quietly, "I've fallen so helplessly in love with you."

Yugi grinned and threw his arms around Yami's neck. He laughed happily as he buried his face in Yami's shoulder. The taller male hugged him just as happily for a moment before he pulled back and said, "Are you sure about this? Once you're mine, I won't give you up. No matter what anyone says."

Yugi leaned forward until his mouth was by Yami's ear and whispered, "I want you, Yami. You make me feel good. Teach me, _touch_ me. I want to feel your body on mine. I want to feel your body in mine."

**Lemon starts here people! Skip if you don't like!**

Yami groaned and crashed his lips against Yugi's. The smaller male moaned and buried his hands in the taller one's hair. Yami took his time and enjoyed the feel of Yugi's lips against his own. They were petal soft and just barely hinted at the way Yugi tasted. He felt Yugi get impatient and he smirked into the kiss. Deciding to take pity on his little light, he licked the smaller one's bottom lip. Yugi moaned and eagerly opened his mouth, to which Yami immediately plunged his tongue into. The two males moaned as they finally tasted each other. Yugi tasted like melted vanilla ice cream. There was another flavor, but Yami couldn't put a word to it. If innocence had a taste, then this must be what he tasted. To Yugi, Yami tasted like fresh-out-of-the-oven brownies plus something else. Something forbidden, dangerous and never had sin tasted so good right then and there.

Yami carefully lowered Yugi down onto a blanket he had set out for when he painted. The entire thing was a blend of colors from the various paints he used. He wasn't worried about getting paint on either of them, because he hadn't used it in a while, so whatever was on there was dry. He broke the kiss and sat up. Yugi was flushed and panting, his eyes several shades darker from lust. Yami leaned down and nipped at Yugi's neck as he proceeded to unbutton the smaller male's shirt. He became impatient and ripped the last few buttons as he pulled the shirt over Yugi's head. The shorter look-a-like was also very impatient, and while Yami had worked on his shirt, he had started tugging at the other's shirt. Yami got the hint and sat back a little and allowed Yugi to pull the shirt of over his head. Fingers began to wander as the two engaged in another passionate kiss.

Yami's hands caressed Yugi's sides and nipples, causing the smaller one to arch up into him and moan loudly. Yami swallowed the groan eagerly and gave a low groan of his own when Yugi gently scratched his back with his nails. He pulled back as the two tried to catch their breath.

Yugi looked up at him and pleaded, "Please, Yami, I want you now. Take me."

Yami's eyes darkened as he undid Yugi's pants. He looked at the smaller male and replied huskily, "Lift your hips."

Yugi obeyed and Yami slid his jeans and boxers off of him in one go. Yugi gasped as cool air rushed over his heated erection. Yami sat back and gazed down at Yugi. The smaller boy was absolutely gorgeous. His skin was as pale as snow and looked as soft as cotton. Yami wondered if heaven really did lose an angel, because that surely was what Yugi was. He slithered down the little one's body and grinned mischievously up at him. Yugi opened his mouth to ask what Yami was doing when he screamed instead. A wet warmth engulfed his erection and he threw his head back. He tried to buck up, but strong hands held his hips down. Yami sucked and nipped at Yugi's erection, causing the younger male to moan. Yugi's hands grabbed tightly onto the blanket as he arched his back. Yami hummed in his throat and the smaller one gave another small scream.

"Y-Y-Yami… I-I-I'm gonna…" he panted.

Yami pulled back and Yugi let out a groan at the loss. Yami chuckled and was about to say something when he suddenly found himself on his back with Yugi grinning down at him.

"My turn to have a little fun," he said, desire evident in his voice.

"Little imp," Yami said as he watched Yugi snake down his body. He lifted his hips and Yugi pulled his pants off of him.

"But you love me," Yugi replied as he threw Yami's pants into some random corner of the room.

Yami was about to reply when he gave a low groan and threw his head back. Yugi had engulfed his entire length in his mouth and was sucking on it hard. Yami wound his hands in the smaller one's hair and caressed his head as Yugi kept nipping and sucking him. He trailed his lips up, wiggling his tongue up the underside of Yami's member. By now, Yami panting hard, his eyes shut tightly and his hands creating little tangles in Yugi's hair. Yugi gazed up at him and felt himself harden even more when he realized that only he could make Yami come unglued like this. He sucked harder and hummed low in his throat, causing Yami to let out a long moan.

Yami opened his eyes and whispered, "Yugi… so close…"

Yugi looked up through his eyelashes and the image sent Yami over the edge. He came in Yugi's mouth with a low moan. The smaller boy swallowed it greedily and pulled back, Yami's erection falling out of his mouth with a small pop. He gazed down at Yami and smiled. The older boy looked absolutely gorgeous to him. He was struck again with the same feeling he had earlier. If sin were capable to have a body, then surely this creature before him was it. He was so caught up in his musings that he didn't notice that Yami had opened his eyes. He heard a chuckle and looked up.

"Like what you see?" Yami asked him.

Yugi leaned forward and whispered against his lips, "A lot."

The two kissed gently, the love between them as evident as ever before. Yugi fisted his hands in Yami's hair and moaned. Yami felt himself harden again and he flipped Yugi back over so he was on top of him again. The kiss intensified as Yami ran his hands up and down Yugi's body. The two shuddered against each other and Yami broke the kiss. He nipped at Yugi's throat and stopped right above where the hickey he gave Yugi was. He pulled back and stared into Yugi's eyes.

Yugi was panting as he whispered softly, "I don't want it to fade, Yami."

Yami pressed a chaste but gentle kiss to the smaller one's lips before murmuring, "I won't let it."

He licked and nipped his way down Yugi's jaw and when he reached the hickey, he licked at it and then bit Yugi's neck. The younger look-a-like moaned and then sighed happily when Yami licked at the area again. He pulled back and kissed Yugi soundly, "I love you."

"I love you too. I want you, hurry," Yugi whispered.

Yami sat up and reached across the blanket for a bottle of pomegranate flavored lotion. He flipped open the cap and squirted some in his hand. He looked at Yugi, who nodded and he slowly inserted a finger inside of him. Yugi scrunched up his face at the intrusion. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, it just felt weird. He wiggled around a little and slowly got used to the feeling as Yami thrusted his finger in and out. Yugi gave a small moan, and Yami took that as a sign to add another finger.

Yugi gave a small whimper and clenched at the blanket. It hurt this time and he forced his body to relax. Yami scissored his fingers and Yugi gave another whimper. He whispered softly in the boy's ear as a distraction. Yugi's body slowly adjusted and he began to moan again. He gave a loud gasp when Yami brushed something inside of him that sent shivers all over his body. Yami smirked and brushed against it again. He inserted the last finger and splayed them. Yugi whined and closed his eyes tightly.

Yami engaged him in a deep, passionate kiss, and Yugi responded enthusiastically. The kiss helped distract him from the pain. As his body slowly got used to Yami's fingers, he began to thrust back against them. Once again, Yami's fingers found that special little spot and Yugi broke the kiss to moan. He rode Yami's fingers a little while longer until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Yami… please… want you… now," he whispered.

Yami nodded and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the lotion again and squirted some into his hand. He moaned as he rubbed it on his erection. He lined himself up and stared deeply into Yugi's eyes. The smaller look-a-like nodded and he slowly entered him. Yugi hissed in pain and scrunched his eyes closed. A few tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes and he whimpered. Yami bent down and licked away the tears as he continued to push inside the other until he was fully sheathed inside him. He stopped and panted in Yugi's ear. The younger one was so tight! Yugi gave another whimper and Yami pulled back.

He kissed all around Yugi's face as he let the smaller one get used to him. Yugi willed his body to relax, to accept Yami. It hurt so much, but knowing that it was Yami that was inside him gave him the strength to continue on. The pain started to disappear and he rolled his hips in a small circle. Yami hissed and started to pull out. He thrusted back in and Yugi wrapped his arms around the other's neck. His legs copied his arms and wrapped around the other male's waist. Yami kept the pace slow and gentle, so as to let Yugi get used to the feeling. He brushed up against that one spot inside of Yugi and the smaller one gasped loudly.

"Oh, Gods, Yami, there, again, please," he begged.

Yami angled his thrusts and hit that spot every single time. Stars flashed behind Yugi's eyes and screams started to fall from his mouth constantly. He begged Yami to go faster and the older one complied. Yugi clawed at Yami's back and pulled the other into another passionate kiss. Yami felt his climax approaching and he reached down to grip Yugi's member. He stroked it in time with his thrusts and Yugi thrashed underneath him. The sensation of both was too much and the coil in Yugi's belly snapped. He came hard while screaming Yami's name.

Yami felt Yugi tighten around him and he followed Yugi into his climax. He collapsed on top of Yugi and the two panted as the aftershocks ran through their bodies. He pushed himself up onto his arms and kissed Yugi slowly. It wasn't as passionate filled as before, but it was still filled with the same amount of love. He pulled out of the smaller one and rolled over onto his side. He pulled Yugi into his arms and buried his face in the other's hair. Yugi sighed and buried his face in the other's shoulder. The two stayed like that for a few minutes until Yami groaned.

**End of Lemon. :(**

"As much as I love cuddling with you," he said, "This floor is hard. I say we move to my bedroom."

Yugi nodded and went to stand up. He felt sticky and sweaty. He laughed quietly as he looked down, "Why don't we take a shower first?"

"Together?" Yami asked with a devious grin.

Yugi ran over to the door and laughed happily, "Only if you can catch me first, Yami Sennen!"

Yami growled and took off after him. He caught Yugi by the waist long before he made it to the bathroom. The two enjoyed a rather steamy shower and then crawled into Yami's huge bed. They quickly fell asleep… a few hours later that is.

* * *

Well, Yugi got what he wanted alright.

One more chapter, almost like a small epilogue, just because I couldn't leave this here. Anywho...

Jaa!


	4. Chapter 4

Zis chapter is rather short.

Again, it's the epilogue. It's meant to be short.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hungry Eyes

**The next morning**

Yugi walked slowly towards the ringing phone. He heard Yami chuckle from behind him and he glared over his shoulder at him. The phone rang again and he picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Yugi, it's Serena," a voice floated out.

"Oh, hey Serena," he said happily, "How are you?"

A giggle was heard as she replied, "Amazing. And you? How'd things go last night?"

Yugi sat down in a chair gingerly and sighed dreamily, "Fantastic."

"So I take it you and him…?" she asked.

Yugi grinned, "Yep."

"You _have_ to tell me. How is he?" she asked excitedly, "What was it like? How big is he? What does he kiss like?"

Yugi laughed out loud and shook his head, "No way. Uh-uh. Not going to tell you."

"Oh, come on, Yugi!" she exclaimed.

"Let me ask you this," he said as he shifted the phone over to his other ear, "What was Wynter like?"

Serena fell quiet and Yugi could almost guarantee that she was grinning. A sigh was heard before she replied, "Alright, I get it. I won't tell you, and you won't tell me."

"Exactly," he said with a firm nod, even though she couldn't see it.

Yami stood in the door way, a bowl of chocolate in one hand, and a strawberry in the other. He dipped it in the chocolate and then brought it to his mouth. Their eyes locked and Yugi gulped as Yami slowly, and seductively, ate the tiny fruit.

Yugi's mouth dried up and he said quickly into the phone, "Serena? I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright," she said, "I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye!" he said distractedly and continued to stare at Yami, who proceeded to practically make love to the fruit with his tongue.

Yugi stood up slowly and approached the other boy. Yami noticed the pure desire shimmering in Yugi's eyes and smirked, "Hungry, love?"

"Very."

"Come," was the only word Yami spoke in return and the two made their way to their bedroom. It wasn't until much later that Yugi actually ate a strawberry.

**A week later…**

"Hey Yami!" Joey called out over the noisy crowd, "You gonna show off those dance moves or what?"

Yami held up a finger and shouted back, "Let me just go get a partner!"

He disappeared into the back room and looked around. He smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around the waist of his partner, "Joey wants us to dance."

Yugi leaned back into Yami's embrace, "Well, we best not keep him waiting."

The two slowly made their way out of the room and into the crowd. Yami nodded at Joey and the DJ grinned. Yami pulled Yugi against him and the two laughed as _Hungry Eyes_ filled the air. With their eyes full of love and happiness, the two began to dance.

* * *

Well, that's the 22nd story down. Now if only I could finish the 6 (ish) other stories I'm writing. I will someday! I swear!

I may do a sequel. Not sure about it though.

Let me know what you think? Pretty please with a cherry on top?

Jaa!


End file.
